The present invention relates generally to a device for producing formed or molded parts from a not freely-flowing mixture of heat and/or fiber materials and heat-hardenable binders.
More particularly, it relates to a device of the above mentioned type which has a pressing tool lower part, and a pressing tool upper part which is vertically guided on the pressing tool lower part, with the pressing tool upper part being frame-shaped, surrounding a filling chamber, and being closable by a cover, with supply passages provided in the walls directed toward the filling chamber.
Such devices are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed for example in the European patent document EP-A-0 443 053. In the production of the formed parts in this arrangement from the above mentioned mixture, hot gasses or vapors introduced in the pressing tool are evaporated from a mixture before pressing. The mixture before the pressing of the formed parts must be simultaneously relieved from the hot gasses or vapors. During the production of the formed parts conventionally due to the different forms, different pressing tool lower parts and pressing tool upper parts are required, to form a corresponding filling chamber in filling condition. It is however advantageous when the same press can be used for pressing of different formed parts, with the design which is identical and having for example only different thicknesses.